FFCC: The Alimion Caravan
by Lictor
Summary: The small town of Alimion's expericenced Caravaner's mysteriously died, and now, a band a thirteen-year-olds must find myrrth, and solve the mysteries of the miasma... on their own.


Prologue:  
  
Before the Caravan:  
  
AN: Hello all. This is my FF: CC chronicle. Basic what happens is exactly in line with my caravan, except I added a few things to spice it up. Any way, Legal Disclaimer: I own nothing of Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles, or any Final Fantasy game, except for a copy of the game and a few characters. That being said, let the tale begin . . .  
  
Vahn Ui walked up to the Myrrh Tree, and set the Chalice on the pedestal. After the crystal from the Chalice absorbed the Myrrh, Fay Lea came up to him and said,  
  
"Vahn, get up!"  
  
Vahn Ui woke up abruptly with his little sister jumping on his cot.  
  
"Ugh, Momo Phiy," said Vahn, turning on his side, "Five more minutes."  
  
"But Vahn, you promised," Said Momo Phiy, glaring at Vahn.  
  
Vahn opened one eye, and looked over at his sister. She was 7 years younger than him, only 6, but she had Vahn under her thumb most of the time.  
  
"Alright, I'm up, just let me get dressed," Said Vahn, picking up his younger sister and putting her on the floor. She ran around the room as Vahn went behind a changing screen and put on his orange and white fur clothes and his red bandana. He came out and took Momo Phiy outside and they sat down at a table.  
  
Just then Foo Kloo his twin sister, and Rah Sie his mother, came over to the table.  
  
"Vahn Ui," said Rah Sie, "Roland wants to talk to you."  
  
"What about me teaching Momo Phiy how to make a Dream Catcher?" Said Vahn.  
  
"I will," said Foo Kloo, "Mine have always been far superior."  
  
Vahn frowned, but walked down the lane to the Village Elder's house. When he got there, almost all the other 13 year olds in Alimion.  
  
"Hey Vahn Ui, I thought that they would have sent Foo Kloo instead!" Said Isaac, starting to laugh. Isaac was Vahn's best friend, and companion. He wore a headband, and brown and orange clothes.  
  
"Isaac, stop kidding my fellow Selkies," said Ramadan, who was Vahn Ui's other best friend, and who's purple and yellow clothes made him look like a hero named Riku from long past.  
  
"Ramadan, you need a girl in your life, really badly," said a blind Lilty named Storm. He wore black armor and a sound-amplifying bucket on his head.  
  
"Oh, don't bully him like that Storm," said a longhaired Clavat girl named Keri, "He is a great fighter."  
  
At this Isaac started to snort with laughter, but just then, a girl named Lea Fay strolled into their presence.  
  
"Igahh . . . why . . . why a Selkie?" muttered Issac. All the boys in the whole of the Tipa peninsula had been cursed with the seemingly unreachable beauty of Lea Fay. Her top was skintight, showing the delicate curves of her body. On top of that her skirt was held together with no more than pieces of yarn, and it was said she had the eyes of a shark. Many a boy had tried to get close to her beauty, but had been rightly smacked with her battle racket.  
  
"What's with the silence?" said Lea Fay.  
  
"Either you," Said Ramadan, who had an ignorance for her beauty, "Or Roland." he finished, pointing his finger at Roland.  
  
Roland beckoned them into his house, and told them to sit at his table.  
  
"If not for the miasma, our history would have been very calm and peaceful," began Roland, "But we have not been blessed as such. We received news from our scouts that our caravan has been slain."  
  
Silence devoured the room in seconds. Caravaners almost never died, and if any did, the whole caravan had almost no chance of dying. Also, caravaners were never younger than 16. The only warriors in training were the 6 at the table right then.  
  
"Luckily though, the caravan, the Papaopumus, and the Chalice, were recovered," Said Roland, "But their diary was gone, so we do not know what happened to them."  
  
"Wait wait wait wait, wait, wait," said Isaac, "You want us to charge into the miasma, with no idea what might kill us, just to save this threadbare old place?"  
  
"In essence," said Roland, starting to smile, "Yes."  
  
"Ah," said Isaac, "Just making sure. Let us begin."  
  
In less than an hour, the new caravaners said goodbye to their families, and all went up to Rock Point, the very tip of Tipa peninsula.  
  
"Each caravaner must bear the jewel of their town as an earring," said Roland, "Our jewel is the emerald, and so now we shall give each of you an earring to symbolize your loyalty to Alimion."  
  
One by one they had their ears pierced and they received their earrings. Lea Fay was taking her earring apart, and it dropped thousands of feet into the water. Vahn Ui jumped off the cliff, and thousands of feet into the water.  
  
"Vahn!" yelled Isaac struggling to get out of Storm's grip, "No! Let, me, go!"  
  
As soon as Vahn hit the water the crystal clear water turned red with blood.  
  
The caravaners rushed to the cliff, but Vahn didn't surface. A short service was held for him, but Isaac suddenly ran off as if he were taking Vahn Ui's death very hard. Everyone sat for a few minutes in silence, but a curious yet triumphant voice echoed through the silence:  
  
"Who died?" coughed Vahn, smiling stupidly while his arm was slung over Isaac, "I'm gone for an hour and someone dies, how rude."  
  
Lea Fay was the first to come up and hug him, and everyone else followed after her.  
  
"Oh, by the way," said Vahn reaching into his pocket, "I brought you back a present from the Mermaids." He finished, giving Lea Fay her earring.  
  
"Eek! What's this?" said Rah Sie, taking him by the arm, witch had a huge gash on it.  
  
"Uh, the place where the coral sliced me," said Vahn.  
  
"We have to take you to Lea Fay's house," said Rah Sie, "A witch doctor is always good for something."  
  
In less than five minutes, Vahn had been laid on a bed, and Gila Moo, Lea Fay's father, had bound his wound.  
  
"Father," said Gan Noo, Lea Fay's brother, "I think that he cut himself on Mutation Coral."  
  
"Why do you think that son?" said Wam Soo, Lea Fay's mother.  
  
"The gash seemed rock-like, and his muscles seem to be stimulated," explained Gan Noo, "This is often a bi-product of an encounter with this kind of coral."  
  
"Hmm, you might be right," Said Gila Moo, "We shall have to wait until morning to tell if you are correct."  
  
"I can watch him until tomorrow," said Lea Fay hopefully.  
  
"Wait wait wait, will I be able to go out with the caravan tomorrow?" said Vahn Ui who had had his upper shirts brought down to his stomach, so that the family of Witch Doctors could examine his arm.  
  
"Yes, but I will have to hold you here until then," said Gan Noo, Bending down to Vahn Ui's ear, "And if I hear you touched my sister tonight, you'll be talking with me."  
  
Vahn swallowed hard and nodded. He had only heard stories about what Gan Noo did to the boys who tried to get close to his sister, and they are too gory to mention here.  
  
"Take care of him Lea," said Wam Soo.  
  
"Don't worry, he will be in tip-top shape after tonight," said Lea Fay, winking at Vahn.  
  
Vahn Ui gave a little whimper, totally mistaking Lea's wink. Vahn figured that before the night was done, she would make him one dead caravaner. All Lea meant by the wink, was for him to get well. Witch Doctors were always somewhat eccentric families. For the next few hours Vahn lay scared out of his wits about what Lea Fay might be planning. She sat next to him applying the medicine for the cut and making him as comfortable as possible. He eventually fell asleep, and she then started stroking his hair. Vahn made Lea Fay feel content with the world as it was. A feeling she couldn't describe her self, and would be extremely shamed if she were to tell him. As soon as she felt drowsy, she hesitated, and then gave Vahn Ui a kiss on the fore head. She then took the liberty of sleeping on the cot right next to his, watching his features go up and down with the rhythm of his breathing.  
  
AN: Dear god, am I ashamed with that last paragraph. Makes me sound like a girl. YES I AM A GUY!!! Though a fairly sappy one at that. Anyways, I will start the action adventure in the new chapter. Adios. 


End file.
